Psicossoma
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Durante uma noite em meio as ruinas de Star Hill, uma revelação e uma abordagem lhe seriam reveladas. - Presente para o Primeiro Amigo Secreto de Valentine's Day do Palaestra para Lune Kuruta.


**"Psicossoma"**

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Saint Seiya

**Casal:** Saga (Evil)x Mu

**Gênero:** Suspense, Lime;

**Classificação:** M

**Beta:** Paloma Ansuya

**Resumo:** Durante uma noite em meio as ruinas de Star Hill, uma revelação e uma abordagem lhe seriam reveladas.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim ao Tio Kuruma, Toei, Bandai e mais uns tios aí de olhinhos puxados - ou não. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Contém BL (Boys Love), não aconselhado para homofóbicos e preconceituosos em geral. Caso se encaixe em alguma das duas categorias acima, favor se retirar;

**Dedicatória:** Presentinho para minha Amiga Secreta Lune Kuruta \o/ Não acho que está a altura de alguém que gosta de comédia e afins (não sou boa nisso...), mas me esforcei para fazer algo dentro do Cânon! lol

**Obs:** Não considerei o Mu com a idade que apresentam na série, tão pouco consegui imaginá-lo sendo menor de 18 anos. Deste modo, favor considerar o fato de que ele possui 19 anos neste fic.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Forçou a vista para que conseguisse distinguir o local onde se encontrava. A pouca luz e claridade que reinava ali, dificultava que seus olhos verdes lhe situassem no ambiente e no espaço. Sabia, entretanto, que não era um lugar desconhecido para si. A sensação de familiaridade lhe trazia certo aconchego, mesmo que seus sentidos se mantivessem despertos.

Respirou profundamente, tomando coragem para explorar o local onde se encontrava, quem sabe, desta forma, conseguiria descobrir onde estava?

Assim, seus passos seguiram, cautelosamente, por um corredor, que julgava ser um caminho para algum outro lugar. A pouca claridade que adentrava o local provinha da lua, cheia em sua magnitude no céu noturno, e, ao julgar pela aparência árida e rochosa do local, tinha certeza de que nenhuma outra luz artificial poderia lhe guiar com tanta facilidade ali.

Seus pés, entretanto, não encontravam resistência alguma e, o caminho que seguia agora, parecia ter sido aplainado, formando um corredor de fácil circulação. Quase como se fosse o interior de alguma construção... Mas, afinal, onde se encontrava?

Seus passos seguiram até chegar a uma grande porta. Mesmo na penumbra, conseguiu perceber os detalhes de ornamentos que esta possuía A madeira, possivelmente milenar, era trabalhada em toda a sua extensão com figuras mitológicas, aqueles mesmos personagens que ouvira, em sua infância, serem retratados para si como os heróis da mitologia grega, ou os monstros por eles enfrentados e, o que julgara por um curto espaço de tempo ser apenas um mito, os deuses do Olimpo. Acima das gravuras, um amplo céu estrelado, com as doze principais constelações, era facilmente reconhecido...

Um vislumbre de localização passou por sua mente. Era possível sim, que se encontrasse dentro dos domínios do Sagrado Santuário, mas não conseguia reconhecer aquele local, logo, onde se encontraria entre as doze casas?

Buscou em suas memórias qualquer morada que tivesse um local tão magnífico assim. A casa de Virgem chegou a ser uma hipótese, entretanto foi logo descartada por não acreditar que seu ocupante faria uma referência destas em alguma das portas internas. Shaka era metódico demais para isso.

Poderia ser, era verdade, uma das enormes portas no salão do Grande Mestre, entretanto, não se lembrava de alguma passagem parecida a esta lá. Mesmo durante o curto período em que permanecera como aprendiz direto de Shion nos amplos salões da décima terceira casa, jamais havia visto uma arte tão detalhada como aquela.

Esticou o braço e, com um empurrão, abriu um dos lados da enorme porta. Esta, para sua surpresa, era mais leve do que parecia a primeira vista e seu movimento foi gracioso ao revelar um amplo salão.

Fascinado era a melhor palavra para descrever como se sentia diante daquele local. Jamais havia visto algo parecido dentro dos arredores do Santuário antes.O chão era rústico, mas as pedras lisas que lhe compunham eram polidas e brilhavam sob pequenos pontos cintilantes que, após um instante de sua observação, percebeu ser um breve reflexo do céu. Foi apenas nessa hora que seus olhos ergueram-se e viu que, com a falta de um teto a lhe vedar a visão, podia facilmente vislumbrar o negro manto estrelado.

"Star Hill..." A palavra escapou de seus lábios quando a constatação de onde se encontrava assolou sua mente. Não poderia estar ali. Havia sido seu próprio mestre, Shion, quem havia lhe contado daquele lugar e, havia sido ele também, quem o proibira de, sequer cogitar, uma visita até o local. Assim, não poderia estar ali. E, agora que parava a pensar sobre o caso, como havia chego até o local?

"É belo, não?" O som da voz, que chegara de algum ponto atrás de si, fez com que seu corpo reagisse sozinho, em um leve assombro. Sua reação natural, foi se virar, procurar quem era que se encontrava consigo ali, entretanto, uma mão foi o suficiente para que seu corpo cessasse qualquer tipo de movimento que estivesse disposto a fazer momentos atrás.

Sentiu o digito percorrer um caminho tortuoso de seu ombro até sua nuca, em uma caricia suave e gostosa. Aquele não era, nem de longe, seu antigo mestre, então, quem poderia ser?

"Entretanto, este não é um lugar para gold saints rebeldes..." A voz, grossa, não lhe era familiar... Mas, aquele era um local sagrado onde apenas o Grande Mestre poderia entrar, assim, aquele deveria ser o Mestre... Entretanto, não era Shion... Não fazia sentido!

A dúvida passava em sua mente, tentando encontrar uma resposta para o enigma que se apresentava a sua frente, desconcentrando-o para a presença do rapaz a suas costas. Presença esta que foi notada, novamente, apenas quando percebeu que os longos fios de seus cabelos lilases haviam sido colocados de lado e, em vez dos longos dedos a acariciar sua pele, eram úmidos lábios que percorriam o local, sugando a região e marcando a alva superfície.

Não pode conter um gemido, enquanto seus olhos se fecharam inconscientemente. Não, não sabia dizer quem era aquele rapaz e, este pensamento, já não lhe importava mais. Se quer, que em algum momento, realmente importara.

Os lábios, tocando lascivamente sua pele, ainda percorriam a região de sua nuca, descendo lentamente para seu ombro direito, onde uma mão ousada já despia o manto que vestia em uma carícia que arrepiava seus pelos claros. A outra mão, percebia com alguma dificuldade, percorria um caminho em seu pescoço, deixando que unhas levemente compridas passassem pela região e fizesse com que ondas de prazer se espalhassem por todo seu corpo.

Nunca havia tido tal sensação em seu corpo antes.

As carícias faziam com que seu baixo ventre ardesse, ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas se misturavam entre uma sensação mole e firme, para que não desabasse sobre o piso do local. Sua mente não conseguia se focar em mais nada que não fossem as mãos e os lábios sobre sua pele.

"Deseja por mais?" A pergunta foi sussurrada em seus ouvidos, em um tom baixo e provocante, o que fez um suspiro deixar seus lábios enquanto sua própria língua buscava umedecê-los.

"Sim..." O sussurro que deixou minha própria boca fora o suficiente para que uma das mãos buscasse meu mamilo direito enquanto a outra descia para a região de meu baixo ventre.

Senti os toques mais lascivos em minha pelve enquanto meus demais sentidos eram inundados por sensações desconexas. Não sei onde minha mente havia ido parar, mas o deslizar dos dígitos em meu baixo ventre, combinado com a leve pressão sobre meu mamilo e o passeio dos lábios em meu pescoço, estava, aos poucos, tirando qualquer sanidade que minha mente poderia processar.

A pegada firme e os movimentos de vai e vem sobre meu sexo faziam com que os gemidos continuassem a escapar em tempos irregulares de meus lábios. Minha mente não se dava ao trabalho de pensar em mais nada que não fosse a sensação que o toque trazia ao meu corpo e, a constatação de que, quem quer que fosse que estivesse proporcionando-me aquele prazer, tudo era muito bom, cruzou meu pensamento.

Meu movimento foi involuntário ao sentir o ápice das sensações em meu corpo e, ao mesmo tempo em que um grito deixava minha garganta e meus reflexos jogavam minha cabeça para trás, meus olhos se abriram, visualizando o local ao meu redor e percebendo, pela primeira vez desde que havia colocado os pés lá, que a alguns metros de onde estávamos se encontrava um corpo caído ao chão.

Os longos cabelos grisalhos se espalhavam ao redor do corpo, coberto apenas com um longo manto de linho branco. Apenas um dos lados da face era perceptível, visto que o outro lado se encontrava voltado para o piso, mas, apenas com o lado que era visível minha consciência foi capaz de reconhecer a quem pertencia o corpo ali caído. E, ante a este reconhecimento, não pude evitar minha reação: meus olhos se arregalaram e meus lábios se abriram bambamente.

"Ele tentou lhe esconder... Proteger-lhe..." Um sorriso sádico se formou nos lábios a minha frente, enquanto meus olhos ainda focavam o corpo caído a alguns metros de onde se encontrávamos. "Deve estar decepcionado por saber que, tudo o que ele fez, não foi o suficiente."

Senti sua língua passando por sobre minha face enquanto as lágrimas caiam, por fim, de meus olhos. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade... Não dessa forma...

"Sim, Shion, seu Mestre, está morto... Mu no Áries." A voz rouca sussurrando essas palavras em meu ouvido apenas fez com que o choque da realidade fosse mais dura e cruel para mim.

Meu corpo reagiu involuntariamente e, quando consegui fazer com que meus pensamentos se organizassem, dei-me conta de que encontrava-me sentado por sobre os lençóis de minha cama, em um dos andares do grande pagode de Jamiel.

O suor escorria-me pela face e, na região de meu baixo ventre, sentia o lençol empapado de meu sêmen Aquilo não havia sido apenas um breve sonho. Eu conhecia bem demais os meus próprios poderes para saber que, durante meu sono, minha alma havia se projetado até Star Hill.

Não pude conter as lágrimas em minhas faces quando elas se iniciaram, na realidade. Meu mestre, Shion, estava morto. Essa era a verdade que havia sido mostrada para mim com esta experiência extracorpórea. Pouco me importava a situação em que eu havia acabado, em minha mente a constatação de que o Santuário todo corria perigo com esse assassinato era visível e, com ela, a dúvida de quem seria aquele novo Grande Mestre que havia me abordado começava a ser formada.

**FIM**

**Cantinho da**** autora****  
**E, aqui está! Minha primeira fic com um casal não usual para mim! lol  
Lune, juro que a ideia de escrever um AldexMu pareceu-me tentadora, mas acabei cedendo para o lado desse casal que também acho um caldo! *-*  
Não consegui desenvolver um Limão, mas espero que esteja ao seu agrado!

Keiko Maxwell  
Fevereiro/2013


End file.
